For the Love of the Mabudachi Trio
by Tanokai
Summary: Everyone's favorite Mabudachi trio meets three american women who have moved to Japan.Sparks fly proving it isn't only opposites who attract.But what happens when The threat of losing their memories of each other arrises?Does love always win?
1. First Meetings

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

A/N: I dedicate this to Losan! Or Dragondolphin1990 as she is know on If it wasn't for her, I would never have written this. I hope you enjoy,a nd I warn you there may be some oocness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and I definitely do not own the Mabudachi Trio cries

"How do we get rid of that monster!" Shigure panted as he closed the door to his room hurridly behind him. He was in his dog form, Aya was on his back in his snake form, and Aya Hatori was on top of his head, in the seahorse form. In Shigure's motuh was all of their clothes.

Poof! Shigure tossed the toher two their clothes and then began to put his own on.

"I don't think she's that bad. She just expresses her passion physically," Aya said as he tossed his hair from over his shoulder to behind him.

"You would think that wouldn't you?"

"You started this mess, Shigure. You should be the one to fix it," Hatori said in his stoic-like voice as he tied his tie.

"Me how did I start it?"

"Weren't you the one who invited us, your new editor and your editor's friends for dinner?"

"Well…" Shigure began to reflect on that:

_"Anishi, how would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow, as a celebration of the completion of our first book together?"_

_"That sounds great. Um… would you mind if I invited my two friends as well? They've been anxious to meet you for some time now."_

_Shigure was hoping it would be the two of them, and that he could start a relationship with her, but he just couldn't say no. "Sure. That sounds great. Hey, what do you say I invite have my two friends come over as well and me make it a sort of triple date?"_

_Anishi smiled and blushed. "Sounds great."_

"Ok ok. I guess I did start this." Shigure took in a deep breath and let it out. "Here I go."

Shigure left the room and headed to the living room where Anishi, Mayumi, and Losan were. The three of them were all Americans and had been friends since childhood. They all decided to move to Japan together for different reasons. Anishi was a tall brunette with wavy hair. She wanted to move to Japan because she loved the country. After moving there she found a job as Shigure's editor, the last one was put into an insane asylum. On the side, Anishi writes poetry and even helps Shigure with ideas for his novels. Losan was a woman about Ayaame's height with long light brown hair that was straight. Her reason for coming to Japan was because she was offered a job as an animator. Her current project was "Mogeta". Mayumi was also an average height woman with crimson hair that was extra curly. She came to Japan to stay with her friends. She became a lawyer, and is definitely the most serious of the trio.

Upon seeing Shigure, Losan lunged toward him and yelled, "Doggie!"

Shigure tried to run, but was too slow for her. Yes… she was monster.

Poof! Shigure turned into a dog with Losan's arms around his neck.

Anishi sank to her knees in front of Shigure and gently patted his head. "I'm so sorry. If I had known about your curse I would never have asked you to invite them."

"It's ok. Just as long as you three promise not to tell anyone about this everything will be fine."

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone about your secret!"

"Me neither, cause then you wouldn't let me hug you anymore," Losan said as she happily clung to Shigure.

"What about the lawyer?" Shigure asked suspiciously.

"I have a name, _dog_, but you don't have to worry. Everyone has secrets. I don't want people speaking about mine, so I won't speak about others."

Shigure had a note of joking in his voice. "Anishi, can I trust her? I mean, she is a lawyer."

"Objection!" Shouted Mayumi.

Anishi looked to her friend quickly, "Overruled. He was just joking, May."

Mayumi looked away a bit embarrassed by her outburst. She was a bit sensitive about people saying things like that about her. It was both annoying and hurtful. She only tried to help people in her job.

"I should really get going, Shigure," Ayame said as he walked into the living room and then toward the door. "We have a special all night sale at my shop tonight, and I need to be there. I would greatly appreciate it if someone came with me to keep me warm. Snakes can die from the cold, you know."

Losan released Shigure and stood quickly. "I'll help. What do have to do?"

"Well…" Ayame leant forward and whispered in her ear.

Losan turned beat red at what he said.

Ayame took a step back and then turned toward the door. "I understand, however, if you would rather me die from the cold night air." He then began to walk toward the door.

"Wait! I'll do it!" She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Ayame seemed a bit surprised and blinked just before the Poof!. As a snake Ayame slithered around Losan's shoulders and then down her shirt where he comfortable wrapped around her midsection, using her body heat to warm himself.

Her face a bright red, Losan quickly grabbed Ayame's clothes and left seizure's house and headed for Ayame's store, Ayame giving her directions as they went.

So as not to make the remaining two girls uncomfortable, Shigure grabbed his clothes in his mouth and went back to his room. Hatori was still there, unaware that the "monster" was gone.

"Hatori…" Shigure said a bit unsure.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Akito that these three know our secret."

Hatori looked at him quizzically.

"I don't want to have to start over with Anishi. I was actually hoping to start a relationship with her tonight."

"I see. It makes sense now. You never did invite girls randomly."

"What do you say then?" Shigure asked nervously.

"I won't say anything."

Poof "Thanks, Hatori."

After Shigure got his clothes on again, they both left Shigure's room and went back to the living room where Shigure's guests were.

"I should be going now," Mayumi said as they entered. She stood up and stretched her legs. "I have to be in court tomorrow for a case." She then left the house, preparing for her long walk home.

"I should be leaving as well," Hatori said. He too, left. He saw Mayumi holding her coat tightly closed as she was starting her slow walk home.

"Mayumi," He called out to her.

"Hm?" Mayumi turned around to look at him.

"It's a cold night. If you don't catch a flu on your way home you'll catch a cold. That wouldn't be too good if you have a case tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Thank you," Mayumi blinked as she walked toward his car. She got in on the passenger side as he got in the drivers side.

She told him the directions to her house, they were fairly simple, and then began to rub her hands together to warm them and get feeling in them again. It wasn't that cold out.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked noticing how cold she appeared to be.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold. I never could take it very well."

"Perhaps I should give you a small, free check-up when I get you home, just to make sure. Like I said, it wouldn't be good if you ended up ill."

"I'd like that, thank you."

They were both silent for a while. Then Mayumi spoke, "So, you turn into a seahorse. It was a cute form, but I can't help but think t must be tough. You don't have that much mobility as it seemed your friends did."

"I've gotten used to it."

"You mean you gotten used to avoiding it?"

"…Yes. I suppose so."

"Since there isn't a seahorse in the zodiac you're the dragon, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see. That explains a lot…"

"I apologize for Losan, Shigure. She's the hugging type," Anishi said with an apologetic smile.

"You don't say," Shigure said with his kind smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't' worry about it. You're starting to sound like a relative of mine. I know that I'm not sorry."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to hide anything from you. It's better you found out this way, then by hugging me yourself further into the relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted you to come tonight. I wanted to start a relationship with you. Something a bit more than just writer and editor." His serious tone then changed to a sly perverted one as he smiled and said, "Of course, I'll give you a day before I become as forward as Aya and ask you to keep me warm at night."

"You perv!" Anishi then slapped Shigure across the face. She wasn't angry, however. She had a broad smile on her face, as if imagining the twisted relationship that would form between them in time.


	2. The Carnival

**Love of the Mabudachi Trio**

**Chapter Two: The Carnival**

**By: Tanokai**

A/N: I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed. I would like to give a special thank you to Maidenofthemist89 who let me know that Hatori was a bit straightforward and said that Aya and shigure were probably rubbing off on him. I added a little line like that in this chappie. Thank you! Three reviews in a few days! I love you all!

_3:00PM the next day_

_Bring! Bring!_

Anishi forced herself to wake up from her afternoon nap and answer the phone.

"Hey, Anishi? How are you?" Shigure asked, happy as ever.

"If you even think about telling me you want to move the next deadline I'll snap you in two!"

Shigure shrank from the angry voice of his new girlfriend. He gave a nervous laugh. "'No. No. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight. It's the opening night. It'll be here for a month, but I thought that the first night would be the best"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sounds like a blast," All of the energy in Anishi's voice was gone now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shigure asked, a bit concerned and confused.

"Huh? What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound alright."

"I just woke up. I'm not a morning person. Hey, you mind if I pick you up to go to the carnival?"

"Um. No. Just wondering why you would ask."

"Well, I just got a car and I haven't had any reason yet to drive it."

"I see. You do have a license, yes?"

"Of course I do!" Ani snapped at him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just thought I would check. So, you have a car now? What about Mayumi and Losan?"

"Well, Mayumi has a car herself. The office she works for gave it to her so that she could get there without too much trouble. They came by this morning to give it to her. The car I got is Losan's as well. She rides her bike down to her work, though. We mainly got it so that I could get to your house, we don't live that close to you."

"Yes I suppose that's true."

"So, what time does the Carnival start? Six right?"

"Yes. How'd you know? Were you already planning to go?"

"No. May was babbling about it last night. She's going with Hatori tonight."

"Hatori?"

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

Shigure gave a quiet chuckle. "No. I just find it interesting that Hatori would ask any girl to go anywhere with him. I think me and Aya may be rubbing off on him. He's not usually so straightforward. Hmmmm. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"It's probably nothing. I have to get going now. I have a lot to do today."

"Bye, my procrastinating novelist."

"Bye my lovely flower!"

_5:30PM that day_

Losan yawned and stretched as she stood up. She had been working for some time on "Mogeta". She wasn't sure she could stand again. Heck, she couldn't even feel her butt. After taking a look at her watch and seeing that it was five thirty in the afternoon, she realized that she had worked a few hours over then she planned. Gathering her stuff into her back pack, Losan wondered what she would do that night.

"Probably sit and watch something" she thought aloud.

Losan left the building and walked to the small bike rack outside where she unlocked her bike and put her lock in her pack.

"I was definitely sitting to long! I'm barely getting the feeling back in it! For a while I wasn't even sure it was there." She sighed and then let out a shriek. Someone was touching her butt!

Turning quickly, Losan hit whoever the pervert was with her pack.

She blinked as she stared at the white haired fiend. "Ayame!"

"Hello, Losan. I can't say I've been hit by many women. That was definatly an experience."

"Well, I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't touched my butt!"

"My apologies, you were just saying you didn't know if it were there, I was just making sure it was for you."

"You what?"

"I was just making sure no one had stolen it while you couldn't feel it. I know it would have been terribly embarrassing for you if it were gone and you didn't know."

Losan smiled. She then chuckled. He was quite amusing.

"So, now that we have both established the fact that your wonderful butt is still attached to the rest of your wonderful self, how would you enjoy going to the carnival with me? Because every beautiful princess should be accompanied by and equally beautiful prince who can do nothing else but accent the beauty of the princess."

Losan blinked. Yes. It seemed he could definitely sweet talk a woman, even if he did have to involve himself in it somehow. "Ok." She happily stated. "Um. Just let me drop off my stuff at home, it's not too far away."

"Alright, I'll walk you there then. Can't have anyone stealing your butt."

When Losan and Ayame got to the house that Losan and her friends lived, Losan saw that Mayumi was fuming and Anishi was ready to leave. She blinked, slightly confused. "Anishi, what did you do to make May so angry?" Losan was careful to stay far from Mayumi, and Ayame fallowed her example.

"Me? It wasn't me! She's mad because her trial was moved to another day," Anishi seemed anxious to leave. For two reasons, to get away from Mayumi and to pick up Shigure and go on their date.

"Oh. Where are you going then?"

"Me and Shigure are going to go to the carnival tonight. I was going to go pick him up."

"Oh! So are we! Can I drive?"

"You?"

"It's _our _car. Besides you'll get plenty of chances to drive it to the Doggie's house!"

"Ok. Ok. You can drive," Anishi tossed her the keys.

"Yay!"

Losan slammed on the brakes just bare stopping before she hit Shigure's house.

Anishi was so scared she was nearly in tears. Ayame, however was apparently having fun as he complimented her driving and had rooted her on the whole way. As Anishi got out of the car she looked at the pair.

"Both of you! In the back! Now!" she yelled before going to the front door.

Both Ayame and Losan happily complied. Smiles broad across their faces.

Just before she knocked, Shigure opened the door and smiled, "There you are."

"Hi! Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. Ak!" Shigure quickly hid behind Anishi as they made their way to the car. "What she doing here Ani? She scaring me."

"Hi Doggie!" Losan stated as she waved happily.

"Hi." Shigure waved nervously, while hiding behind Anishi still.

"She and Ayame are going as well. When we get there we're going to split up and then meet back at the car when the carnival closes."

"I see. Is it safe to go in the car?"

"Yes. She's going to be on her best behavior. No hugging until we get back here later. Right Losan?"

"Right!"

"Comforting."

About the time Anishi, Shigure, Losan, and Ayame got to the carnival, so did Hatori and Mayumi. The three pairs, however, rarely saw each other after entering the carnival grounds. Anishi and Shigure seemed fascinated with the shows and the haunted house. Losan and Ayame stuck to the food, and Hatori and Mayumi tried their luck at the games. One game they did not try, however, was "Dunk your partner" The other two pairs did it however. The game was simple. It was a dunk tank where one of the two would be he dunked and the other the dunker. The dunked would sit upon the platform while the dunker threw balls at a target to dunk their partner. When Ayame and Losan went up, Losan was being dunked. It took Ayame three tries to dunk her. With Shigure and Anishi, Shigure was being dunked. Unfortunately, Anishi's aim was pretty bad, after ten tries, which was the max, she got ticked off and walked over to the target and pressed it herself. You can bet Hatori and Mayumi stopped to watched both of the couples.

Four hours and a lot of money after they first entered, Hatori and Mayumi were leaving the carnival with only three prizes: Two goldfish and a seahorse stuffed animal. They had both tried their luck at getting a goldfish and succeeded. Hatori would keep his in his office, and Mayumi in her room. Hatori had been the one to win the other prize. They both played the game where you try and toss a ping pong ball into a small glass bowl. If you got it in a white one you got a small prize, a blue one won a medium prize, and if you got it in the only red one you got a large prize. By some miracle he had gotten it into the red one, though he admitted he was trying for a white one initially, but the ball had bounced out and into the red one. He let Mayumi choose the stuffed animal she wanted. She looked at the selection: a large seahorse, a large octopus, or a large blowfish. She had a love for sea creatures since she was a kid, and lucky her, her favorite animal was there. When she asked for it Hatori turned slightly pink. After thinking about it for a moment, Mayumi turned, not a little pink, but bright red. She had forgotten that Hatori turned into a seahorse when hugged by a girl.

Now, two hours before the carnival closed, they were leaving. Both of them had had long days and were tired, and not to mention, they both had to wake up early the next day.

Once they got to Mayumi's home they both got out of the car and headed inside. Hatori had left his bag of medical supplies over the other day. Mayumi first went into the kitchen and tried to get a glass fishbowl from the top shelf of one of the cabinets. Losan used the bowl to put her fish in when she cleaned her large tank. Unfortunately, Mayumi was to short to reach it.

Seeing her trouble, Hatori got it down for her. "Here."

Mayumi smiled a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. Sometimes I hate being short. Oh! That's right. Your things. It's um… Where did I put them? Now I remember! I put everything in your bag and then put it in the spare room. If you go down the hall there," she pointed to the only hallway in the house. "and go into the last room on the right it'll be on top of some boxes."

When Hatori entered the room he noticed that there were nothing but boxes in that room. Apparently they hadn't gotten to unpacking everything since they moved in a few months back. He found his stuff easily, but was amazed at seeing a lot of seahorse related items around the boxes labeled "Mayumi". He picked up his bbag and then left the room back toward the entrance.

"Bye, Mayumi, I-" Hatori stopped what he was saying when he realized Mayumi was asleep on the couch. The fish bowl was on a table, the fish in it, and Mayumi was laying on the couch, her arms wrapped around the large seahorse stuffed animal, an unopened book in her hand. She must have been very tired. I was then that Hatori did something very not Hatori-like. He walked to her, and gently kissed her forehead. It was then, that something very strange happened. Something that Hatori did not expect. Poof!


	3. Cancer

**Love of the Mabudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

A/N: Hey all. I love you guys. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, Ok, maybe I'm not. I had that planned since the first chapter. I would like to thank those of you who have enjoyed my story enough to read this far! I may seem to be favoring Mayumi and Hatori over the other two couples. I didn't mean to do that. I just have more ideas for these two. It's likely I'll get more ideas for the other two pairs later on, Shigure and Ani will have their own chapter coming up like Hatori and Mayumi had this chapter. If you want me to start concentrating on the other two couples please tell me in a review or e-mail. I'll try harder to make them show up more often. Also I haven't decided on whether I want to make a happy or sad ending. That's still a long way away, I hope, but still e-mail me your preference or tell me in your review. I have a plan in my head for either right now, but I may need a few chapters to get the mood and setting set up right. Oh, and sorry for the long A/N

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to fruits basket. I do not own the Mabudachi trio, however painful it is to say. I do own Mayumi, Anishi, and Losan! Now I own you Losan! Take that!…sorry.

**Chapter Three: Cancer**

Poof!

A split second before the transformation, Mayumi's eyes flew wide open in fear. Her horror stricken eyes met the confused ones of Hatori's. She had transformed.

The crimson red crab stood upon the clothing on the couch that Mayumi was wearing just a moment ago. She stared in utter terror at Hatori, afraid of what he would say. Yes, he too had a similar curse of turning into an animal, but she had kept the truth from him, even after discovering his secret.

Even the all calm Hatori would be baffled by this transformation. It was strange indeed. "How?" He asked still just inches from where Mayumi had been moments before.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…didn't know how to tell you. The only chance I had, didn't work out. I barely knew you. How could I…trust you" Mayumi cursed herself, for the choice she made no longer seemed right. She could have trusted him. They shared a similar curse.

Hatori stared at her for a moment. A moment that seemed to last all too long for Mayumi. "How...What happened?"

"Like your family, mine has a curse. We transform when kissed by the opposite sex not hugged, however. We also transform when our bodies are under a great deal of stress. Once in our Zodiac form, we are just like you guys, except we cannot transform if we have some kind of physical contact with someone of the opposite sex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just..."

Hatori sat down on the couch next to the crab. "Zodiac form? I'm nor familiar with the crab being part of the zodiac."

"Oh. Not the same zodiac as you guys. We transform according to the Astrological Zodiac. I was born under Cancer. Losan is the Scorpio, a scorpion, and Anishi is the Sagittarius, the archer in the form of a Centaur."

"I see. I always wondered if there was another family with a curse like ours."

"Yeah. So did-" Poof!

Hatori looked away from where the now naked Mayumi sat. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the other two pairs, Shigure-Anishi and Ayame-Losan, walked in.

Mayumi was quick to grab the nearest thing around her to cover her exposed skin, and as she was sitting on her clothes, the large stuffed seahorse was the closest. She hugged it in front of her so that she was at least covered from the sight of those who entered.

All four of the new entrees stared wide eyes at the two on the couch. They were both facing away from each other their faces red.

Shigure was the first to speak. He had a devilish smile as he looked to Hatori. "I can't believe you would take advantage of the sweet, Sweet Mayumi like that, Ha'ari. I though you were more decent than that!."

Ayame was next to speak up. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Both of their girlfriends were talking to Mayumi trying to find out if she was alright. She wouldn't speak however. Being in front of three guys nude didn't put her in a talking mood.

A bit embarrassed, for both Mayumi and himself, Hatori stood and, understandably to Mayumi, left. The other two of the Mabudachi Trio left as well. They were only there because Anishi needed to drop of Losan, as she was feeling sick. Anishi was then going to drive the two to Shigure's house. Since Hatori was there, however, he would drive them it seemed.

"We'll um… Go put our things away," Anishi said as she picked up the things she had dropped at the door: four stuffed animals, Two were dogs and two were horses.

Losan put the two fish in the same bowl as May's and then grabbed her six large stuffed animals to her room. It looked like she had a snake, a scorpion, another snake, and three jelly fish.

While they were gone Mayumi got dressed and sat down on the couch, ready to tell her friends what happened. They must have been finding places for each stuffed animal because it took a while for them to return.

By the time they did return, Mayumi was fast asleep upon the couch, hugging the Seahorse once again.

A/N: Heh. Well, what cha all think?


	4. The Beach

**Love of the Mabudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own them.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time. Um.. Dunno what else to say here.

**Chapter Four: The Beach**

_The Next Morning_

"Ah my love, you are here to inspire my creative spirit!" Shigure pranced to his girlfriend and stopped in front of her.

"Huh?" Anishi was still half-asleep it seemed, and she drove there?

"Of course you have! In order for that to work, however, I need you to go on a date with me."

"A what?"

"A date!"

Anishi took a moment. "Ah! Yes a date. We had a date planned?"

"We do now! Let us go and spend a relaxing day at the beach."

"What?"

"Of course, that is if it's alright. Your friends won't hate you for leaving them will they? Just for a night."

"When did we plan this?"

"Just now."

"Oh. Ok. I'll just have to go and get my stuff from my house, as well as tell Mayumi and Losan."

"How are they?"

"They're well. Losan just ate something at the carnival that made her stomach upset. She took some time off work to relax though. Mayumi is spending as much time as she can to make sure Losan is fine. She is always worried about people more then is necessary."

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know. So, are we off?"

Anishi noticed the bag that Shigure was holding in his hand. Something large enough to carry what he would need for his one night stay at the beach.

She nodded and smiled.

Shigure fallowed Anishi into her house, and then into her room. As she packed her stuff, he explored her room and happened to find a drawer filled with her underwear.

_What do we have here?_ He thought to himself as he pulled out light pink underwear with little black dogs and red hearts on it. "How about you pack these," Shigure said with a broad smile upon his face.

"Huh?" Anishi turned around to see what he was talking about. She turned bright red as she snatched them from his grasp and slapped him. "Stay out of that drawer!" Anishi was so flustered she didn't notice that she put the underwear in her bag.

Shigure gave one of his silly grins as Anishi gave him an angry glare.

Shigure blinked as he looked over his shoulder. He could here voices from the room across the hall. The voices were muffled, but he could still hear them.

"Mayumi! I'm fine!" Losan desperately said.

"I know but you should just rest today to make sure," Mayumi seemed sure that she was doing right.

"But Mayumi," whined the ever energetic Losan.

"Lo, I hate making you stay home all day, you know that, but I'd hate it even more if you really were sick and you just made it worse."

"Oh, alright."

"So," Shigure said to Anishi, "The monster can be tamed."

"Hm? Oh Losan? Yes she can be a bit energetic, but when Mayumi let's her know it's enough she calms down."

"Sounds a lot like Aya and Ha'ri."

"Strange. The more we find out about each other, the more we seem alike."

"Yes, that is a little odd."

"So, I'm ready. I guess I'll tell those two now." With that Anishi grabbed her bag and walked to the room across the hall. She knocked on the door and Mayumi answered.

"Oh, Anishi. You're back? Where did you go?"

"I went over to Shigures."

Mayumi looked over Anishi's shoulder and saw Shigure. He waved to her with a smile on his lips.

"I just wanted to tell you we were going to the beach for a night."

"Have fun-ak!" Mayumi stumbled to the side as Losan pushed passed her and Anishi.

"Doggie!" She yelled and hugged Shigure.

"Anishi," whined the black dog. "You said she'd be calm."

"She was or a while. Ok Losan get off of him, he's mine!" Anishi pulled Losan off of the dog and then hugged Shigure herself. "You just so cute! How could anyone not hug you?"

And so, after Shigure transformed back to his human form, and got his clothes on, They were off to the beach, Shigue giving directions to the beach house they'd be staying at.

"Wow, this place looks great!"

"Yes, it's always a great place to relax."

"You come here often?"

"Yeah, it's the advantage of having such a large family, a lot of things belong to the Sohma's, this included."

"I'm jealous."

"Oh, There's something I forgot to give you at the end out our date yesterday."

"What's that?" Anishi turned around and her eyes widened as Shigure gently kissed her on the lips. Poof!

Shigure blinked. Anishi was now a little bit taller, and well, she had four legs. Her horse half was as black as the midnight sky.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Anishi yelled at Shigure. "Just for that!" She hugged him.

Now they both blinked.

"Um…Why didn't anything happen?" Anishi asked a bit confused.

"I don't know, but why are you half horse now?"

"Huh? You mean, Hatori didn't tell you guys anything?"

"No, but could you tell me exactly what Hatori didn't tell me?"

"Myself, Losan, and Mayumi are all affected by a similar curse as you Sohmas…" With that, Anishi began to tell him about their curse. "So, that's it. Now, what about the fact that I was able to hug you. What's with that?"

"Well, I assume that it's because you aren't in a human form."

Anishi thought for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense. Well, now that I'm in this form, ever ridden a horse?"

A few minutes later Anishi was galloping along the beach with Shigure on her back, her horseback that is, and his arms were wrapped around her midsection to keep himself from falling off. As the area was secluded, and no one else was going to be there that day, they didn't worry about being seen. After a while, Anishi slowed her pace to a walk.

"It's funny, how similar we are, isn't it?" Anishi said, walking a little ways into the water.

"I suppose it is. The fact that we both have a zodiac curse makes it even stranger."

"And we both have two friends, and our friends are alike as well."

"Not to mention you are cursed with the sign I was born under. Mayumi was curse with the sign Hatori was born under, and The same with Aya and Losan."

"Seems like we were made for each other."

Shigure couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought that would ever be true for me or any of the other zodiac."

"Neither did I, but even so, I can't help but feel we were somehow the lucky ones when compared to Hatori and Mayumi as well as Losan and Ayame."

"Why's that?"

"We found a way to be closer."

Later that day, they made their way back to the beach house. After Shigure got off her back, Anishi sat down. "I'm tired. I don't think I've ever been in this form so long."

"I don't think I've ever been on horse back so long either. My legs are going to kill me tomorrow."

Anishi laughed. Then…Poof! "Whoa…" Anishi swayed on her feet, and then she collapsed.

When she fell she fell toward Shigure, so all he could really do was catch her and then… Poof! Now he was a dog, and Anishi was disoriented. It was a good thing for her, that she wore long and baggy shirts. As her top half remained in a human like form, her shirt stayed on. Since she wore a long one, everything was covered when she transformed back. An advantage she used well.

"Anishi! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said a bit dazed like. "I'm just a little dizzy. I'll just rest here."

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket then," Shigure left to one of the bedrooms to get the items. He would have offered to call Hatori, but he couldn't in this form. He tried and failed miserably one time.

When he came back, he though Anishi asleep, so he carefully raised her head and put the pillow under it, and then drew the blanket over her. As he was about to leave, Anishi grabbed him and gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her, as she was on her side.

"Just stay with me please," she said quietly

He turned his head to look at her and licked her face before he found a comfortable spot against her to sleep in, her arms wrapped around him for comfort, and so he didn't transform.

"You know," Shigure said in his voice that made him sound dirty, "I though women waited until a few dates after the third to ask their boyfriend to sleep with them."

But, alas, his joke was useless. Anishi had fallen asleep.


	5. Rest

****

For the Love of the Mabudachi Trio

A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all? Good? Good. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been busy with marching band. I was bored this day while waiting for my show to come on, so I decided to write some more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review it.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter, and the whole fan fic, to my friends, Anishi, Losan, and Mayumi. I also dedicate this story to my loyal fans who've read and reviewed my story thus far, blackmagic111090, The Water Sprite, dragondolphin1990, MyMuseDeath, maidenofthemist89, Child of the Dark Wood, DigiChar, vampirgurl, and anyone I have forgotten to mention, ad of course to those of you who may not have reviewed, but read anyway. If it weren't for you guys I would have stopped this fanfic already.

Disclaimer: Do I own Fruits basket? well lets see searches through her file of what she does own. Yes she had a file, and this file was all of well, three pages, with a separate thing on each page. hmm... Spirits of Taynt, an untitled story, and my toothbrush. someone whispers to the authoress WHAT? You mean to tell me that...that the toothbrush isn't mine? It's really the dog's toothbrush? cries pitifully Everything I once believed has been proven false in this one instant. How will I live? more whispers No... I don't own fruits basket! You don't have to rub that in I'm going through a crisis here! goes on rambling and crying about the toothbrush she thought she owned but really doesn't... the dog does.

****

Chapter Five: Rest

__

Meanwhile

As Shigure and Anishi left for their day at the beach, Mayumi made Losan get some rest and then went into the living room where she lied down on the couch and picked up a book she had started the previous day. She had three chapters left and was interested in what was going to happen. With just a chapter left, Mayumi heard someone knock at the door. With a sigh she placed a book mark at her spot and then set the book upon the side table. As she was standing the person knocked again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She muttered irritable as she walked to the door. Opening it she offered a smile. "Hello Aya. Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Mayumi. I was just wondering how my beautiful princess was fairing. I stopped by at her work and they told me that she had called in ill."

"Yes, well I made Losan stay home today to make sure that she was fine. It seems that she just ate something that didn't agree with her last night."

"I see. What a relief that my Beautiful princess is fine and seriously ill! I was ready to call Hatori to come and check on her! Do you mind if I go and see her?"

Mayumi smiled softly. It was nice of her friend to meet someone who though of her so much.

"Of course I don't mind. Her room is down the hall. Last one on the left." Mayumi walked back tot he couch and picked up her book as Ayame happily made he was to the hall. Just before he left the main living area he turned around and looked at Mayumi.

"You know, Miss Mayumi, From the looks of it, you could a day of rest yourself." Ayame gave her a kind, sincere smile.

"You don't have to be so formal, May or Mayumi is fine, and you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Really? Is that why you have dark circles around your eyes?"

"Huh? Oh I was just up a while last night making sure that Losan was fine. I'll be alright."

"You'll be alright? Heh." Ayame closed his eyes and smiled. When he reopened them he had a strange look in his eyes that almost resembled sorrow. "You remind me of someone I know. He always puts other before himself, and never takes extra time to rest, even if he's lost a night's sleep. He's the first to make others rest if they are a bit ill, but won't even consider taking five minutes rest if he's ill. If he doesn't watch it we'll be visiting him at the cemetery where he'll have no choice but to rest. You'll be the same way."

Mayumi smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be alright."

"Hatori says the same thing ever time I tell him that as well, but please rest. If not for your own sake, then for the sake of those you spend your nights of worry taking care of."

Before Mayumi could get in another word Ayame's normal, carefree self was skipping down the hall toward his lovely princess.

When he reached her room he quietly opened the door and stepped in. He saw that his princess was sleeping. He sat down next to her sleeping body. He watched her with a smile. Gently, he moved her bangs from her face and then, not conscious of his own actions for the first time in his life, he gently kissed her forehead.

Poof!

Ayame's eyes widened. Losan was gone with nothing but her clothes and the sheets of her bed left of her. Well, that's was Ayame thought at first.

"Why do these sheets have to be so heavy!" came the muffle voice of Losan from beneath the covers.

Ayame tilted his head. That was natural. He gently picked up the sheets and folded them over so that a light golden brown scorpion was seen. "Losan?"

"That's better! I can see now. Thanks."

"I never knew that my kiss was so powerful to change women into scorpions."

The little scorpion chuckled. "No, silly! This is natural for me. It had nothing to do with you. Well, except for the fact that you kissed me." With that Losan told him all about her curse.

"That's wonderful!" Ayame explained. "Well, not that you're cursed, but that I didn't do this to you and that you'll turn back!"

"Teehee! So, since I'm in this form, what do you think. I told you what I thought of yours when I saw it. Remember I said you looked gorgeous!"

"Well. Let's see. I think you are positively the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Poof!"

"Yay! I just love you!" Losan exclaimed as she hugged Ayame tightly.

Poof!"

Just as Ayame transformed into his snake form the door to Losan's room opened.

Mayumi blinked as she saw a naked Losan hugging a white snake with yellow eyes.

"Maybe I do need some sleep," Mayumi stated shaking her head as she closed the door to Losan's room again.

A/N: That was fun! R&R please! I love all of you! My loyal readers! Glances at the dog with the Toothbrush in his mouth and strats to cry. My poor toothbrush!


	6. Memories

****

For the Love of the Mabudachi Trio

By: Tanokai

A/N: Hey everyone. I was just reading the original version of Chapter three and decided it was time to use some of the ideas I had in it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I posted. Pleas, enjoy this one as well. I love all of you my readers, fans, and even those of you who don't really like this story. Feel free to give open opinions of my story good and/or bad. I don't mind. Just try not to wreck Shigure's house in the process. I love all of you, my readers. And I really love your reviews. Every time I read them I can't help but burst into laughter. I'm glad that your favorite parts to read are my favorite to write.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still do not own Fruits Basket or my Toothbrush! SOT is mine though yay! Though I haven't done any work on it since I started this fan fic. Oo; Oh well. I'll get to it. I just need a break. actually every time she tries to work on it the stupid computer comes up with an error message before she thinks of saving her progress. She's sick of retyping the same scene!

****

Chapter Six: Memories

__

A common fear for man is to lose his memories. It's a sad fear for those who dwell upon the subject too long. You see. If man's fear of losing his memories becomes true, he would never know, and he would continue to live his life, fearing losing something he would never know he had lost. So, though it may be sad, it is probably the safest fear.

A week later: Midday

Mayumi walked into her bed room and closed the door behind her. After placing a bag of books she bought on her side table she sat upon her bed and grabbed the large seahorse stuffed animal Hatori had won for her and hugged it tightly. Her normal smile was gone replaced with a sad, uncertain face. She closed her eyes as she remembered the day's events.

__

"Mayumi, I think it would be best if this were our last meeting together," stated the cold stoic voice of Hatori, the man Mayumi had fallen in love with.

"What? You're not making much since Ha'ri"

"It would be best if we ended our relationship now."

"Why? Did I do something? Say something? Look, if it's about me constantly calling you a seahorse, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you! I just-"

"It's not that. It's not you at all. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Hurt? Hatori why would I be hurt when I'm with you? This past week I've had the best time of my life. I've had my three best friends who are healthy and happy, and I've had a wonderful boyfriend who doesn't care that I'm the Cancer, and who even shares a similar curse. Who can be someone I can love as well as one who could understand me and I him!"

"May, what's your worst fear? To lose your memories? To forget what has happened this past week? And to for your friends to lose their memories of this week?"

Mayumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's what will happen if our relationship doesn't end. I'll make the three of you forget everything that has happened."

Why, Mayumi thought, why did you say those things, Hatori. What are you afraid will happen if we continue to go out?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Mayumi quickly grabbed a book from a side table as she spoke, "Come in!"

The door opened and Anishi stepped in. To her it simply seemed that Mayumi was reading a book while hugging he stuffed seahorse. A normal sight. "Is something wrong, May?"

"Huh?" Mayumi looked up from the book. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, It just seemed like you had a lot on your mind when you come home. I just figured you had a lot on your mind."

"I did. The case is going a bit rough, and the rescheduled trial is coming up soon."

"I see. Forgive me for worrying. I just can't help it sometimes."

"It's alright. It's one of your better qualities. Much better then your cooking qualities."

"Hey!"

Mayumi offered an apologetic smile.

"So, you went to see Hatori afterward right? Did that help free your mind for a while?"

"What? I completely forgot that I was going to see Hatori today. I went to the bookstore instead. Got some books to try and calm my thinking a bit so that I can concentrate on my case better." Well, Mayumi thought to herself, that's close to the truth. I did go to the bookstore to buy books to stem my wild thoughts. I just didn't forget to see Hatori.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll let you be," Anishi stated as she stood and walked to the door to leave.

As she reached the door Mayumi spoke, "Oh, Anishi?"

"Hm?" Anishi looked over he shoulder at her friend.

"Thank you for worrying."

Anishi smiled. "Any time, May. It's only natural to worry about Cancer, isn't it?"

Mayumi smiled at her friends use of her Zodiacs title.

After Anishi left and closed the door, Mayumi closed the book and set it beside her. She just couldn't get Hatori out of her mind.

How do you really feel about this, Mayumi thought as she reflected upon hers and Hatori's conversation. Surly erasing someone's memory must bring you some kind of pain. specially if you cared about that person. Then why? Why did you threaten to erase mine? Gah! I won't be concentrate until I find out! I also have to tell him something! Yes. I have to let him know that he's not alone! I have to tell him...

Mayumi then stood up and gently set the stuffed animal upon her bed as she left her room and then the house, heading toward the Sohma estate where Hatori lived and was currently working at his office.

"Hi, Hatori."

"May, why are you here?"

"I couldn't stop asking myself questions. A lot of them have to deal with you, so I figured I should come here to ask them."

"Questions?"

"Yeah. Since you made the threat to me about erasing my memory, I would assume that it is to you that this responsibility falls upon."

Seeing no way out of it, Hatori sat down and nodded. "Yes. It is my duty to erase the memories of those who come to know of our secret, and who Akito, the head of the house, deems unsuitable to know of our curse."

"Then, I wonder, why have our memories not been erased thus far?" Mayumi had assumed her unknowing habit of pacing while asking a series of questions. It was a habit she unknowingly picked up from being a lawyer.

"I was asked by Shigure not to say anything as he cared for Anishi. After a day I too, had no desire to tell Akito."

"But your mind has changed?"

Hatori was quiet for a moment. "No. I still don't want him to know."

"Then why?"

"I don't wish for Akito to figure it out."

"Neither Aya or Shigure seem to be worried."

"They've never been in this situation before either." The words had slipped out before Hatori knew what he was saying. He was just as surprised as Anishi as what he said.

"You have?"

Hatori stood up and walked to the open door so that he could look out at the small pond behind his office. "Yes. A while ago."

"What was her name?"

"Kana. She was my assistant for a while. We fell in love and then after some time, decided to get married, even after she found out about the curse she still loved me. She just laughed about it. We went to ask Akito's permission to marry, but he refused. Soon after I had to wipe Kana's memory."

Mayumi walked behind Hatori. "It's not fair, is it?" she asked as she rested her head and hands on his back, closing her eyes. "Ayame gets to live so carefree. Worrying about nothing and living life as it is thrown at him. Shigure lives with thoughts of the fun and laughs that will come, but not you. You have to live remembering all of the horrible parts of the past that everyone else was allowed to forget. at times you are even forced to make them forget what happened. Then, you are left, alone in a world of memories that has been forgotten by everyone around you."

Hatori was a bit confused. Yes, she had pretty much laid out everything correctly, but why? what point did she have.

"But even so, you do not hate them for being happy. You are happy for them. Even as you live in a lonely world of your own you are happy that they are happy, though a bit envious. sometimes you wish that you weren't alone, that someone else was with you, but then you scold yourself for ever wishing someone else shared your heavy burdens. No one should have to carry such burdens, but Hatori." She closed her eyes tighter. A sudden urge to cry was trying to take over, and it was heard in her voice. "You're not alone. You're not the only one who carries such heavy burdens. So please, don't try to push me away. If not for your the sake of yourself then for the sake of those you care about and who care about you in return. I don't..." Tears began to fall down Mayumi's cheeks. I don't want... the only place that I can visit you... to be the cemetery."

Hatori turned around and gently lifted Mayumi's face. He then began to wipe away her tears.

"Tears don't fit you, May. You look much better with a smile. I'm a bit hungry. So, what do you say we go out for some lunch. Call it a... date."

Mayumi let out a soft chuckle and a smile as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "Alright. Let's go my little seahorse."

As they left a thought made itself into Mayumi's mind, My biggest fear... isn't loosing my memories. It's feeling the way I felt... before I met you. Alone…

A/N: This was definitely my darkest chapter thus far. Not to hard to do considering how light things have been thus far. I do believe it makes my characters, or at least Mayumi, more human. Of course that could be an excuse. It's hard to write such funny lines, as with the other pairings when I have A lawyer and a doctor to work with! I hope you enjoyed this, and I will try to come out with the next chapter soon.


	7. Slut

****

For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio

A/N: to all my lovely fans. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I love you all, really! And no… I don't own my toothbrush.. -.-;;

****

Chapter Seven: Slut

"Losan? Are you alright, you look a bit pale?" Mizuki, A coworker of Losan's asked as Losan entered the small break room.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Losan offered a smile to her friend.

"If you're sure. Well, I'm off. My husbands making me dinner tonight. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, see you, Mizuki."

A Little while later, Losan began to make her bike ride home. Anishi had needed the car to go to Shigure's that day, so she was on her bike. She didn't mind, but despite what she told Mizuki, she wasn't alright. She felt really weak and tired. Twice she nearly fell off of her bike before she decided to rest. She was near a park and rested her bike next to a bench as she lied down on the bench. She was out in moments.

"_Ayame!" Anishi waved Ayame over to her._

Both Losan and Ayame walked to her, "Yes?" He tilted his head slightly in question.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Shigure's with me tomorrow."

"Sure."

Losan was a bit disappointed. "I can't go with you, I'm sorry. I have work. The deadline for the next volume is coming up, I have to leave early and work late."

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry Losan," Anishi state not sounding sincere at all. Instead she sounded happy.

/No your not/ Losan thought bitterly. /You always were a lousy liar. Why are you after Ayame anyway. You have Shigure./

Losan reluctantly woke the next morning. As she walked out of her room and into the living room to get to the kitchen she saw Anishi and Ayame walking out the door. Anishi had her arms wrapped around one of Ayames and was giggling a lot.

Losan was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe what she just saw. /That good-for-nothing-slut-of-a-centauress! I can't believe she would hang over him like that! And that damn snake! What the hell is he thinking letting her do that!"

"Losan? Losan?" Someone gently shook her.

Surprised, Losan hit's the person dead in the face as she opens her eyes. She is a bit shocked to see Ayame who flies back form the punch.

"Oh my GOD! I'm soooo sorry!" She quickly got up and, forgetting about his curse, wrapped an arm around him to help him up and Poof! "I'm sorry. I forgot." She bowed her head.

"It's alright you've got a hard punch though."

"Why are you here?"

"We were worried about you."

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Anishi-"

"What! You were with that damn slut again?"

Ayame was silent for a while. "That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Harsh? Haven't you seen the way she's been hanging all over you this past week?"

"There's nothing going on, Lo love."

"She sure thinks there is. She wouldn't be acting the ways he is unless she thought there was something. It makes me sick they way she's been acting! I thought she was my friend!"

"She is-"

"If she was she wouldn't be trying to steal you from me! I tried to tell myself it was nothing at first, but I can't lie to myself anymore. It tears me up inside just thinking of how she is betraying me!"

"I see. So that's why you haven't been eating recently?"

Losan gave a slight nod. She was trying to keep her tears back.

"You're afraid you'll lose me?"

She nodded again, blinking furiously to keep back the tears.

Ayame snaked his way toward her and then went around her until he was around her shoulders and he head against her cheek. "You don't have to worry about that, Lo love. No one can take me from you. What do you say we get back home. It's been a long night for you I'm sure and you need to eat something. It's not good how you've been starving yourself."

She nodded still blinking back her tears. She picked up his clothes and put them in her bag before she got on her bike and rode home. Ayame went under her clothes and wrapped around her middle while peaking his head up from her collar.

Once home, she took note that Hatori's car was in front of the house as well as Mayumi's and her/Ani's car. She didn't think much of it. Hatori came over every now and then and has, more than once, fallen asleep on the couch with Mayumi as they read a book or something. Losan always thought it looked so cute!

She went around back and set her bike against the house before she walked back to the front and opened the door (boxes blocked the entry way in the back). Before she could take a step inside, Anishi and Mayumi were lunging toward her yelling "Surprise!" while Hatori was sitting on the couch probably next to where Mayumi had been, and Shigure was sitting cross legged on the floor.

Losan was shocked and with her fatigue it was too much for her and…Poof! Her and Ayame both fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Losan!"

Losan slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her friends and boyfriend. She was in her bed, her bare form covered by the covers of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired. I'm better now, though. Much better."

"Alright. I guess we'll go and let you get dressed. You have to open your gifts!" Mayumi seemed quite energetic.

Everyone filed out, but Anishi stayed a little while. "'Damn slut', eh?"

Losan blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I would have though the same thing if someone was hanging all over my Shigure, even if it were you or May."

"…And for your birthday," Ayame said as he turned and held out Losan's gift "Pink Fuzzy slippers!"


	8. Missing

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

By: Tanokai

A/N: Yo! Hey all! I live! I've been so out of it because of school and finals and not to mention band (woodwinds kick Brass! sorry if I offended any brass readers out there) anyhow I can now put some time into finishing my favorite fan fic, well my favorite unfinished one as I have finished my original fic now SOT is finished and my friends are happy, well until they logged onto and remembered this fan fic I was working on. So I guess I gotta work on this now.

**Chapter Eight: Missing**

Losan road her bike to work as always, but on her way there she took a detour to the police station. Upon walking in the lady at the front desk looked up briefly to see who had entered and than looked back down at her paper work.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we still haven't had any work on them. I swear that we'll inform you the moment we do." the lady said, never looking up.

"Oh," Losan sounded as if she had just lost her dog. "I see."

As Losan turned to leave the station, the lady looked up again and spoke, "Miss."

The scorpion turned quickly with anticipation.

"Maybe, you should just let them go, it's been two years since they went missing. For your sake, let them go."

"I can't, they're my friends, my family. Things don't seem right without Anishi and Shigure around.

The lady simply nodded and went on with her work as Losan left and went to her office building where she would work on Mogeta

After work that day she went home, where Mayumi was waiting for her. Ever day since they found out that Shigure and Anishi were gone, they had gone down to Shigure's house to keep an eye on it and keep things well kept. This time, as they walked to the door they noticed it was opened just slightly. The two looked at each other and Mayumi hurried to go upstairs, as Losan check the downstairs.

Halfway up the stairs Mayumi heard Losan scream loudly. Mayumi was quick to turn around and jump down most of the stairs grimacing in pain at the shock that hit her knees, but dealt with it and hurried in the direction of the kitchen, where she heard Losan's scream come from.

She stepped into the kitchen and saw Losan with her back against a wall, glued their in fear. Mayumi fallowed her gave and her eyes widened. In the middle of the kitchen a small male lion cub sat eating a rice ball that came from a plate of eleven others sitting on a the kitchen counter.

"Shin! There you are. You had me worried sick!"

The voice came from behind Mayumi. She slowly turned her eyes even wider now. There, standing behind her with her black hair and eyes was the Archer of the astrological zodiac.

"Oh my word…" Mayumi breathed quietly.

Losan peaked around the corner to see what made May so shocked and her eyes widened too, just like her smile.

"Anishi!" She ran to her friend, pushing Mayumi out of the way. Just as she reached her friend her legs failed her and she fell toward Anishi.

Anishi caught her as Losan wrapped her arms tightly around her friends torso and gently cried into her chest.

"Losan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Anishi was worried as she gently hugged her friend.

"I went there everyday, hoping they had found you. I… I almost gave up hope. I was worried you were dead. I was worried you were hurt somewhere with no one around to help! I'm so happy you're alright, Anishi!" She wept fiercely into her friends chest, unable to hold back anymore. She let out all the tears she had held in for the past two years.

"I'm sorry, Losan. I didn't mean to."

"Anishi," Mayumi's voice was quiet, and her face was sheet white.

Anishi looked up at her friend.

"Who's Shin?"

Anishi looked down for a moment, not answering. She looked at Losan who had ended up falling asleep from the combination of crying so much and her lack of sleep. " I should get Losan into bed. It appears she needs it."

Compared to Anishi, Losan had always been fairly small, but Anishi would swear she seemed lighter now as she carried her upstairs into bed.

As she turned from the room to go back downstairs Mayumi was at the door to the room. "Who is he, Anishi?"

"He…He's my son, May. He's my son."

"I sure hope you mean you adopted a lion cub and you are calling him your son for the hell of it!"

"No, May. I mean me and Shigure conceived him and nine months later I gave birth to him."

"Dammit, Anishi! What they hell were you thinking! What the hell ever runs through that head of yours! I should just do it to all three of them! If I had a brain in my skull I would have done it when this whole mess began!" With that Mayumi turned and left the room. She quickly and angrily walked down the steps to the downstairs and than headed to the front door and to her car. She left without another word.

"Mayumi, no! don't do it! Not after all this time!" Anishi fallowed her, or tried. Tears ran down her eyes as she did, so she couldn't see where she was walking well and ended up tripping, unable to stop Mayumi from leaving.

No more than ten minutes passed and Shigure came through the front door.

"Anishi! Are you alright?"

Anishi rubbed the tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just had a little fight with Mayumi."

"I see. So that's why she drove off so fast. What of the monster?"

"Losan?"

"Yeah, that one."

"She's upstairs. She broke down when she saw me. I guess she really missed me."

"I see. Well, Hatori said he'll be here in a half hour. He just had a patient he needed to see before he could get away to see what's wrong with Shin. Speaking of who, where is he?"

"Hewwo Dada," A little boy, about two or one and a half came walking int oward them.

Anishi chuckled lightly. "Let's get you dressed little Leo." She stood and picked up the little boy as she headed upstairs where she had put her suitcase in seizure's room and found a good pair of clothes for her son. As she dressed him she heard the phone ring downstairs, but it was quickly answered as she heard Shigure's voice say, "Shigure Sohma speaking, how can I help you?"

A moment later Shigure's voice became solemn, "You're sure? You did? Alright. I'll be there soon. I'll bring Anishi, Losan and my son with me."

Anishi had come down stairs by now and looked at Shigure who closed his eyes as his listened to the person on the other end.

"Sohma hospital right? Alright. We'll be there soon."


	9. Back Then

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

By: Tanokai

A/N: Um…. Not sure what to say. Eh. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Back Then**

_ Mayumi /Back then, we created so many good memories./_

_Mayumi looked at the possible choice of prizes at the festival and chose the Seahorse. She looked over to Hatori and saw him blushing._

_ Losan /Back then, we had so much fun/_

_Losan's eyes widened as the board opened from beneath her and she hit the water. Ayame laughed at her as he came over to help her out._

_ Anishi /Back then…we were all together./_

_The six of them all ate at a nice restaurant. Anishi slapped Shigure's hand as he tried to steal some of her shrimp._

"Sohma hospital, right? Alright. We'll be there soon." Shigure slowly put the phone down, looking like a sad puppy.

"Shigure?" Anishi's voice was barely audible and shook as she spoke.

Shigure looked up with that same look on his face and stared at the two of them.

"Shigure…"

"Mayumi…She was…she was in a car accident."

"What do you mean?" The words were unheard as Anishi couldn't get the words out.

"She's at the Sohma family hospital."

It wasn't long before they had woken Losan, grabbed Shin and was at the hospital waiting for Hatori to finish his testing and let them visit Mayumi. It was after an hour of waiting that they were finally allowed to see Mayumi. She was hooked up to a couple of machines, one of which was pumping blood into her arm.

She looked at them all as they entered and smiled.

Anishi put on a smile too, though she had a harder time with it. "Hey May, how are you doing?"

"I've been better…" she than took the next few minutes to explain to them what had happened. She had been speeding "a bit" and didn't have time to brake when a person ran the light.

Just as she finished her story, Hatori came in with a strange look in his eyes. Mayumi's eyes slowly rose to his and seemed to widen.

"Um…could you all leave. Hatori and I need to talk alone," Mayumi said, though her eyes didn't leave Hatori.

Losan seemed hurt. "But, May-"

"Let's go guys," Losan said quietly.

"What? But Lo…"

"Let's go." She gently put an arm around Anishi and took her out. Shigure picked up his sleeping son and left. Ayame was last to leave and as he did he saw Hatori go up to Mayumi. Mayumi's eyes were spilling tears and Hatori's eyes began to form tears. He simply closed the door and left the two alone.

"Anishi…" Losan said quietly. "What's wrong with May? Why did she want us to leave? Doesn't…doesn't she trust us?"

"I'm sure she does. She's probably just really hurt."

"Than we should be there to help her!"

"The best way we can help her is to give her some space…Mayumi doesn't like to show her weaknesses. Let's let her tell us when she feels ready. Ok?"

Losan nodded and tried to keep in the tears.

Having placed down Shin, Shigure went to his wife and gently wrapped his arms around her. Ayame came up behind Losan, gently turned her around and wrapped his arms about her.

Losan began to cry. "Why? Why can't she trust us? Aren't we her friends? Her family?"

Shigure now spoke. "Maybe she doesn't yet believe it herself."

"But-"

"Or maybe it's herself she doesn't trust."

"What?" Ani spun to look at him.

"She doesn't' seem like the kind of person who likes to show a weakness. She reminds me of Hatori in that way."

Ayame now spoke. "It may just take longer than any of us can guess for them to tell us what's wrong this time."

"What!" Everyone spun to look at him.

"Mayumi wasn't the only one ready to spill tears."

"You…you mean Hatori?" Shigure seemed shocked.

Ayame nodded.

Years pass by and time went by reasonably smoothly for the two families. It was a cloudy autumn day and the flu season had hit. Ayame, Losan, Hatori, Mayumi, Anishi, and Shigure were all well. Shin, on the other hand, was sick. Hatori was busy checking him over at his office with Anishi. Shigure was in his office working on his story as Anishi threatened to hurt him if he didn't finish it soon. The other three were all at Mayumi, Losan, and Anishi's house playing cards.

They were in the middle of playing "Go Fish" when the doorbell rang. Mayumi sighed and set her cards down.

"I'll get that. Losan, make sure Ayame doesn't peek at my cards."

Losan nodded and watched as Mayumi left the room. Her and Ayame than looked at each other and smiled as they flipped over Mayumi's cards and studied them.

They heard as the doorbell rang again and than as Mayumi unlocked the door and opened it. They both looked up suddenly, however, as they heard Mayumi's surprised scream. Losan jumped up from where she sat and ran to the main room, closely fallowed by Ayame. Upon reaching the room and seeing who was at the door, Losans hands went up to her face as she gasped, surprised as well.

Ayame saw nothing special about the two men standing at the door, one was about their age with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes and the other man was a bit older than them and had black eyes and shiny black hair. Both men were obviously american. However, both Losan and Mayumi seemed to know the pair.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Scorpionic Snapping

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

A/N: The chars are speaking English when their quotes look like this "speaking"

**Chapter Ten: Scorpionic Snapping**

The man with Piercing blue eyes was looking at Mayumi, a smug smirk on his face.

"Looks like you found yourself a nice place here, Mayumi," The man stated in English.

Mayumi had to think for a moment, as it had been a while since she spoke English. "This isn't my place. It belongs to a friend of mine."

"I see. I guess we did go to the right place the first time, Jared."

The other man simply nodded.

A bit annoyed with everything, Losan spoke up, now. "What do you want, Mitch!"

The man was quick to look at Losan and was about to say something when Shigure walked in and took his attention.

"Lo, May? Are you guys alright- oh Hello there." He smiled at the two Americans at the door. Jared nodded slightly to him in response, but Mitch just looked back to Mayumi.

"We just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. We'll be in touch with you guys shortly, however."

With that, both Mitch and Jared nodded their goodbyes to Ayame and Shigure before they turned and left.

After Mayumi closed the door and turned to look at everyone, Ayame and Shigure spoke at the same time. "What was that about?"

Mayumi gave a forced chuckle and looked to Losan. "Shall we continue that game now?"

Losan fallowed her example and smiled. "Yeah! I still have to beat you another thirteen time for us to be tied!"

"Like that's going to happen!" Mayumi laughed as she and Losan headed back toward the room their game was set up.

"What was all that about, do you think?" Ayame aked quietly as he stared at the front door.

"I'm not sure. Old boyfriends?"

"Maybe…but something's telling me that's not it."

"Well, it can't be anything too bad, right? I mean, they'd tell us if that was the case, wouldn't they?"

"I would think so, but would we?"

"Pardon?"

"If something really bad was going on in our family, would we tell them?"

"So, you think they were part of May and Lo's family?"

"It's just a guess. I'm just not so sure we have nothing to worry about. They tend to keep their family matters quiet."

"I guess you're-" Shigure stopped what he was saying and cringed from the sound of Mayumi's angry voice.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, AYAME!"

Losan's voice soon fallowed. "No, May, don't do that! Please, it wasn't all his fault."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! I'M GONNA KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Ayame stood there petrified, staring at the door. He was to scared to even turn. He didn't know if he should be running away from Mayumi at top speed, or if he should turn around and see what was the matter.

"Good luck with that, Aya," and before Ayame could say anything back, Shigure was gone and in his office working on his novel like a good little dog.

Ayame was just about to turn around to see what was wrong when Mayumi came up behind him. Grabbed a handful of his hair, and yanked it as hard as she could.

"Ahh!" He fall backwards onto his back and lied there rubbing the back of his head. "May," he whined, "That really hurt…"

"Well, MAYBE, it'll help teach you a lesson."

"But, May, I didn't do anything."

"Like hell you didn't! You looked at my cards when I went to answer the door! You and your scorpionic girlfriend both!"

"Scorpionic?" Ayame blinked up at her, confused.

"Don't correct my Japanese while I'm yelling at you!"

"I'm sor-"

"And you, Dog! Don't you go eavesdropping when I'm yelling at him!"

Shigure came from around the wall smiling nervously. "I wasn't eavesdropping, just passing by to get a cup of tea while I work."

Without seeing whether or not she bought this, Shigure hurried off to get his cup of tea and took the long way back to his office to work.

_Two hours later: At 4:00P.M._

Hatori drove Anishi and her son to Shigure's house. After dropping them off he left, as he had other patients to see. Anishi walked in and went in search for Shigure. She found him in his office finishing the last sentence of his new novel.

"Oh my, Working like a good boy, Shigure?" Anishi was shocked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well it was safe in here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mayumi was close to pulling out Ayame's hair. It was a scary sight."

"I see. That sounds like Mayumi. Was he looking at her cards again?"

"Yea. Well, here's my story." Shigure handed her a stack of papers.

Anishi read the title on the top page. "Scorpionic tales?" She eyed him strangly.

"What:

"What kind of word is 'Scorpionic'?"

"I heard someone use it once. Thought it sounded like it'd make a good title." Shigure set his son in his lap.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Anishi wondered aloud as she walked to the door. When she opened it she was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes.

_At 5:00P.M._

Mayumi and Losan both sat in the living room of their home. Anishi was at Shigures. Her and Shigure were playing the part of normal parents living together.

"So, May. When you went to see Ani at Hatori's medical office what did she say about Mitch's visit?" Losan asked still not understanding it.

"She said, '_I don't really care. I'm a parent now. I have other worries.'_"

"But, if they find out she's a parent…"

Mayumi got up and went over to the fish bowl to feed the gold fish they got at the last carnival. She spoke quietly. "It might not eve matter."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They went to Shigure's house to find us, Losan."

"So?"

"They went to _Shigure's_ house to look for _us_. They must have some kind of idea already of our relationship with Shigure, and probably Ayame, too, now."

Losan's eyes widened. "Mayumi…Please. Don't…"

Mayumi said nothing as she went to the door, grabbed her coat and was fixing to leave.

"Mayumi…Promise me you won't."

Losan hurried over to Mayumi to stop her from leaving.

"Mayumi, Promise me!"

Mayumi said nothing as she reached to open the door.

Losan didn't let her as she grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Mayumi! Even if he tells you to do it. Please don't! I don't want to loose him! And I know you don't want to loose Hatori! So just don't!"

"But Losan. You don't understand. He's the head of our family. It's not about what you, Anishi, or even what I want. It's-"

Frustrated, Losan took her right hand from Mayumi's shoulder and punched her square in the face. Mayumi stumbled back and then fell to the floor, her nose bleeding, but thankfully, not broken.

"Dammit Mayumi! Just once I would like you to tell him to go to Hell! Just once! And to think you claimed to love Hatori!"

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Without thinking, Losan spun around and flung the door open. Standing there was both Mitch and Jared.

"My my. I didn't know you were so anxious to see me again, Losan. You sure answered the door rather quickly."

"Go to Hell, Mitch!" With that Losan brushed by him and left in her/Ani's car.


	11. Special inserts! Enjoy!

_**Hey all! It's me Tanokai. Well I was looking on the computer the other day and my sis, Mikomi, was with me and I mentioned that I started this fic almost a year ago. She decided that it would be cool and fun if I wrote some little bloopers to my story. Well we started that and now they are kind of turning into "what-ifs" and "outtakes." Either way I'm sure you will enjoy reading them as much as myself and my sister enjoyed writing them. Also since she did help me out I have to promote her fanfics. Her name on is KyasukiMasaki. She has a wonderful Tenchi Muyo story that she is working on and, hopefully she will get it up soon. Well, Enjoy. Because on 7/7/06 It will be the One year anniversary of the day I published the first chapter onto one**_

**The curse is Cured**

**For the first chapter. After Shigure goes out to try and solve the Losan problem.**

Upon seeing Shigure, Losan lunged toward him and yelled, "Doggie!"

Poof

She hung onto him not letting him go. After a few minutes however he turned back into a human. Everyone blinked, looking at Losan hugging a naked Shigure.

"Um… Doggie?" Losan's eyes began to water. "I broke him!" She continues to try and hug him. "He's broken!"

**Mayumi begins her walk home**

Hatori excuses himself and then goes to his car. As he begins to drive home he sees Mayumi and waves before looking ahead again. As he does he hit's a puddle and mud splashes all over Mayumi.

Mayumi glares at the passing car… "Bastard."

**Chapter Two**

**Forgotten**

**After Losan says she'll drive**

Shigure blinked and looked at his watch… where was she? She was supposed to pick him up for the carnival!

Meanwhile, the three all had fun playing the games and eating the food. Anishi stopped and blinked.

"Ani?" Losan looked back at her friend. "Something wrong?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

**Chapter Three**

"**Code Red!"**

Poof!

Hatori looked away from where the now naked Mayumi sat. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the other two pairs, Shigure-Anishi and Ayame-Losan, walked in.

Mayumi was quick to grab the nearest thing around her to cover her exposed skin, and as she was sitting on her clothes, the large stuffed seahorse was the closest. She hugged it in front of her so that she was at least covered from the sight of those who entered.

All four of the new entrees stared wide eyes at the two on the couch. They were both facing away from each other their faces red.

Losan's eyes widened. "Code Red!"

Bonk!

All the girls hit their counterparts over the head with something hard.

The three girls look at each other. Mayumi quickly dressed and they were about to leave when Shigure began to wake. In unison the three girls grabbed something and hit him over the head.

"Damn! We must now use plan B!" Anishi said

The three guys woke up an hour later, finding themselves strapped to chairs with a T.V. conveniently placed before them.

The three girls walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Anishi said with a smile.

"Just relax and watch some T.V." Losan said.

"This won't hurt a bit." Mayumi walked to the T.V. and turned it on.

There were spirally lines everywhere on the screen and a voice said, "just relax. Now you will do as I say. Forget what you have seen. Forget it all."

Meanwhile, the three girls got on black robes and began chanting in strange tongues while standing in a circle.

The three guys merely blinked as they watched them…were all Americans this weird?

**Code Red 2**

The three guys woke up an hour later, finding themselves strapped to chairs with a T.V. conveniently placed before them.

The three girls walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Anishi said with a smile.

"Just relax and watch some T.V." Losan said.

"This won't hurt a bit." Mayumi walked to the T.V. and turned it on.

There were spirally lines everywhere on the screen and a voice said, "just relax. Now you will do as I say. Forget what you have seen. Forget it all."

The guys blinked and looked at the girls to ask what this was about, but the three stared transfixed at the screen.

in unison "I shall forget all I have seen today…"

**Chapter Four**

**Panties…**

Shigure fallowed Anishi into her house, and then into her room. As she packed her stuff, he explored her room and happened to find a drawer filled with her underwear. He opens it and sees a white snake with yellow eyes staring at him.

He snatched up the snake and faced Anishi. "We're having snake for dinner tonight…"

The snake blinked innocently. "But I was merely finding warmth."

"In her Underwear drawer? Why not the sheet covers!"

"Would you believe it was open at the time?"

**Take 2**

Shigure fallows Anishi into her house and to her room. When they open the door they find Ayame standing their naked, with the exception of a pair of Anishi's pink underwear with little red hearts and black dogs.

They blink and stare at him.

"Hey look, Shigure. I'm wearing you!" Ayame laughs pompously.

"We're having snake tonight," Shigure said to Anishi.

Shigure and Anishi turn to walk away and Ayame yells after them "Anishi! Don't you want your panties back?"

"Keep them…"

**Beach House**

**When Shigure decides to take Anishi to the beach**

Anishi and Shigure reach the place where the beach house was supposed to be. They stare around blankly.

"Shigure? Where's the beach house?"

A light bulb goes off in Shigure head and he laughs nervously.

"Shigure?"

"I forgot one slight detail about that beach house…"

"What?"

"It was really a sand castle I made when I was younger."

**Chapter Five**

**Panties!**

**Mayumi gets up to answer the door after trying to read the last few chapters of her book**

Mayumi goes to answer the door. And there she sees…Ayame, naked, with the exception of selective panties.

"I'm here to return these." Ayame said with a pompous laugh.

"I hope you are wearing something under those."

"Why of course! Would you like to see?"

He turned around and Fwoosh!

Mayumi stared at his ass.

"My…How interesting."

"You see. Now I'm wearing Yuki!"

Yes, for on the ass of the panties he currently wore was printed the head of a grey mouse with purple eyes.

"Oh Yuki!" Ayame called out.

**Chapter Seven**

**Panties! Panties! And PANTIES!**

"Losan? Are you alright?" Mizuki asked.

Losan just giggled as she drew on a piece of paper.

Mizuki looked over her shoulder. "Um Losan…All of the characters are in underwear."

Five minutes later

Losan was called into the office of the producer.

"Losan. There have been some complaints about your new odsession with drawing your characters in underwear. Care to explain?"

"Well, it all started with this snake."

"Snake?"

"Yes. He wears these Panties, you see?"

The next day

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe Panties!" Losan giggles incessantly as she dances around a white room with pillow all over the walls and floors. Her room mate watches her with bloodshot eyes. She keeps muttering something about Shigure always driving her mad. HE did this to her HE did it.

"Come join me! This is so much fun!" Losan bounces up and down on the pills and bounces off the walls as she continues to giggle.

**Chapter Eight**

**After having her child, Anihi and Shigure take him to the zoo Unfortunatly he transforms while he's there.**

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't take home one of the lion cubs," the security officer said to Anishi.

"But, sir. He's my son!"

"Look, Ma'am I don't care what you say you could not have given birth to a lion."

"No…but that naked little boy standing behind you is a different story." Anishi pointed behind the officer at her naked son who just turned back.

"What? How did-? When did he-? Wasn't he just a lion cub?"

Anishi walked over to pick him up. "I don't know what your talking about sir. How could a little boy be a lion cub?"

One month later

Losan and the nervous old editor get a new roommate

"I could have sworn it was a lion cub…He was I tell you! That boy was a lion!"


	12. Fate

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

**A/N**: Sorry 'bout the lateness of this chapter. Also I have to clear some things up before you read. This chapter will be confusing otherwise. Alright. Atone point there will be a time when Mayumi is hearing two things at once. She will hear a current conversations he is having as well as a conversation she had in the past. Just so you know. The Italics show the conversation from the past while the normal print is the current conversation. Sorry for the confusion. I'll do my best to keep it clear.

**Chapter Eleven: Fate**

/Where am I going/ Mayumi kept walking. Not knowing where her own feet were taking her.

/Why am I even out this late/ The sun had set hours ago. She didn't know what time it was. Probably around midnight she would guess. The chilly night air bit at her skin, even through her coat.

/What made me decide to leave/ Mayumi's minds swam within her thoughts. She was so confused. So lost. So unsure of everything. Then before she knew it. She was there. Her legs had stopped moving and her head lifted up to see the door before her. Hatori's small office. Everything was so clear now.

/How do I…/ Before Mayumi could finish her thought the door opened and she saw Hatori standing before her. He seemed ready to leave his office for the night and catch some sleep.

"Mayumi?" His eyes widened as he looked over her form. She seemed so pale and cold. She was almost like the walking dead. Dark circles surrounded her wide eyes- eyes full of fear and doubt. "Mayumi! Come in! You look half-dead!"

She shook her head. "No…"

"What-?"

Mayumi's vision and mind seemed to split on her. In one eye she saw Hatori as he was. _**In** **the other she saw him as he was a few years ago shortly after they had fallen in love.**_ In one ear she heard the words they spoke now. **_In the other she heard their conversation back then._**

"I think it would be best, if this be our last meeting."

_**"Mayumi, I think it would be best if this were our last meeting together," stated the cold stoic voice of Hatori**_

"May-"

_**"What? You're not making much sence Ha'ri"**_

"It would be best… if we ended out relationship now."

**_"It would be best if we ended our relationship now."_**

"Why-"

_**"Why? Did I do something? Say something? Look, if it's about me constantly calling you a seahorse, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you! I just-"**_

"I don't want to see you hurt, Ha'ri."

**_"It's not that. It's not you at all. I just don't want to see you hurt."_**

"Hurt? May what are you saying?"

**_"Hurt? Hatori why would I be hurt when I'm with you? This past week I've had the best time of my life. I've had my three best friends who are healthy and happy, and I've had a wonderful boyfriend who doesn't care that I'm the Cancer, and who even shares a similar curse. Who can be someone I can love as well as one who could understand me and I him!"_**

"You asked me a question that day that still rings in my ears…" she closed her eyes slowly

_**"May, what's your worst fear? To lose your memories? To forget what has happened this past week? And to for your friends to lose their memories of this week?"**_

"What?"

"You were trying to protect me… Trying to save me from an unbearable pain. But I didn't listen… I always believed that in the end it would be worth it, because I would have had this time with you…"

"May-!"

"But what if I was wrong! I'm so scared, Ha'ri, and yet so certain that I'm doing the right thing."

"What-"

"It's my turn to protect you Ha'ri."

"May, just-!"

"I love you, but goodbye."

Then without a second thought. Without another word, Mayumi turned and ran. She left Ha'ri standing in the doorway shocked.

Hatori knew it would do no good to chase after her. Something had gotten to Mayumi- something that he knew would never let him near her. If he ran after her and got close, she would run faster no matter what. But…

/If I dnn't chase after her I will never see her again. She meant what she said. Her goodbye was said./

Hatori felt like his soul was ripping his insides. She was gone. He didn't want to believe it, but he didn't know how to convince himself otherwise.

/I have to chase after her. I had to try. I have to…/

Everything went black as Hatori collapsed in the doorway of his office.

"What happened, Shigure?" Anishi whispered as she entered the hospital room where Hatori had been placed.

"I don't know. I was just coming over to ask Hatori if he and Mayumi would like to go the carnival with us today and I found him unconscious in the doorway of his office."

"I wonder what happened."

"I don't know, but he looks near death. He might have been there most of the night."

"And it was so cold, too."

"I know."

"Will he be alright?"

"Most likely."

Ayame and Losan quietly entered the room and joined Anishi and Shigure.

Anishi looked up at them. "Losan, did you get a hold of Mayumi?"

Losan shook her head. "No. I couldn't get in touch with her. He and Aya even looked and we couldn't find her anywhere."

"So you have no idea where she could have gone."

Aya shook his head. "No. We tried everywhere we could think of."

Anishi nodded slightly and looked back to Losan who averted her eyes elsewhere.

Shigure forced a smile and spoke in his cheerful like tone. "Don't worry. I'm sure she just went out to catch some air somewhere. She'll show up before the day is up."

"I hope so. Seeing Hatori like this, I worry."

"Don't worry, Ani. Hatori just passed out. I'm sure Mayumi's fine."

"Well, it looks like there's nothing we can do here. We should get going, Losan."

Losan seemed a bit reluctant but then she nodded and the two left.

"Oh, Hatori…" Shigure said quietly. "What happened to you?"

Slap!

"Dammit, Losan! What do you know?" Anishi screamed.

Losan held her right cheek which was already turning red from Anishi's hand. "Ani…I"

"Spill it!"

"It's just… yesterday, after we came back from Shigure's house…Mitch showed up."

"What! What did he say?"

"I… I don't know. When he showed up I told him to go to Hell, and then I left."

"What?" Anishi's eyes widened, tears spilling out of them. "You left Mayumi alone with him?"

"I'm sorry, Ani. I was just so angry… I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, God in Heaven what is to happen now?"

"Anishi, I don't want to loose him…or any of them."

"Whatever is to happen…will happen. I fear fate has already been set into motion."


	13. Lost

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

"I'm glad to see that your friends could make it, Anishi. Let me begin the introductions. I'm Shigure, and this is Ayame and Hatori."

Anishi smiled. "I'm Anishi and this is Losan and Mayumi."

"Hello!" and before anyone could react, Losan pulled Ayame, Shigure and Hatori into a big hug.

Poof!

Losan now held a black dog, a seahorse and a white snake.

"Huh?" she blinked and looked at the animals in her arms. "Awww! You're all so cute!" She then hugged them tighter. Somehow the three managed to escape and run into a room. Shigure carrying their clothes in his mouth.

"How do we get rid of that monster!" Shigure panted as he closed the door to his room hurridly behind him.

Poof!

Shigure tossed the toher two their clothes and then began to put his own on.

"I don't think she's that bad. She just expresses her passion physically," Aya said as he tossed his hair from over his shoulder to behind him.

"You would think that wouldn't you?"

"You started this mess, Shigure. You should be the one to fix it," Hatori said in his stoic-like voice as he tied his tie.

"Me how did I start it?"

"Weren't you the one who invited us, your new editor and your editor's friends for dinner?"

"Well…" Shigure began to reflect on that.

"Ok ok. I guess I did start this." Shigure took in a deep breath and let it out. "Here I go."

Shigure left the room and headed to the living room where Anishi, Mayumi, and Losan were.

About ten minutes later shigure returned to his room in his dog form with his clothes in his mouth.

"Hatori…" Shigure said a bit unsure.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Akito that these three know our secret."

Hatori looked at him quizzically.

"I don't want to have to start over with Anishi. I was actually hoping to start a relationship with her tonight."

"I see. It makes sense now. You never did invite girls randomly."

"What do you say then?" Shigure asked nervously.

"I won't say anything."

Poof

"Thanks, Hatori."

After Shigure got his clothes on again, they both left Shigure's room and went back to the living room where Shigure's guests were.

"I should be going now," Mayumi said as they entered. She stood up and stretched her legs. "I have to be in court tomorrow for a case." She then left the house, preparing for her long walk home.

"I should be leaving as well," Hatori said. He too, left. He saw Mayumi holding her coat tightly closed as she was starting her slow walk home.

"Mayumi," He called out to her.

"Hm?" Mayumi turned around to look at him.

"It's a cold night. If you don't catch a flu on your way home you'll catch a cold. That wouldn't be too good if you have a case tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

"Thank you," Mayumi blinked as she walked toward his car. She got in on the passenger side as he got in the drivers side.

She told him the directions to her house, they were fairly simple, and then began to rub her hands together to warm them and get feeling in them again. It wasn't that cold out.

"Are you alright?" Hatori asked noticing how cold she appeared to be.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold. I never could take it very well."

"Perhaps I should give you a small, free check-up when I get you home, just to make sure. Like I said, it wouldn't be good if you ended up ill."

"I'd like that, thank you."

They were both silent for a while. Then Mayumi spoke, "So, you turn into a seahorse. It was a cute form, but I can't help but think t must be tough. You don't have that much mobility as it seemed your friends did."

"I've gotten used to it."

"You mean you gotten used to avoiding it?"

"…Yes. I suppose so."

"Since there isn't a seahorse in the zodiac you're the dragon, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see. That explains a lot…"

/_Why did I ever take her home that night? It wasn't like me at all. For some reason, though. I felt that she was different from everyone else… that she was… I don't know… I guess I felt that she was somehow a lot like myself../_

Four hours and a lot of money after they first entered, Hatori and Mayumi were leaving the carnival with only three prizes: Two goldfish and a seahorse stuffed animal. They had both tried their luck at getting a goldfish and succeeded. Hatori would keep his in his office, and Mayumi in her room. Hatori had been the one to win the other prize. They both played the game where you try and toss a ping pong ball into a small glass bowl. If you got it in a white one you got a small prize, a blue one won a medium prize, and if you got it in the only red one you got a large prize. By some miracle he had gotten it into the red one, though he admitted he was trying for a white one initially, but the ball had bounced out and into the red one. He let Mayumi choose the stuffed animal she wanted. She looked at the selection: a large seahorse, a large octopus, or a large blowfish. She had a love for sea creatures since she was a kid, and lucky her, her favorite animal was there. When she asked for it Hatori turned slightly pink. After thinking about it for a moment, Mayumi turned, not a little pink, but bright red. She had forgotten that Hatori turned into a seahorse when hugged by a girl.

Now, two hours before the carnival closed, they were leaving. Both of them had had long days and were tired, and not to mention, they both had to wake up early the next day.

_/I don't understand what was wrong with me then. I was running a basic check-up on her and I asked her if she had planned on going to the festival. When she said no I asked if she'd go with me. Sometimes I confuse even myself. /_

Once they got to Mayumi's home they both got out of the car and headed inside. Hatori had left his bag of medical supplies over the other day. Mayumi first went into the kitchen and tried to get a glass fishbowl from the top shelf of one of the cabinets. Losan used the bowl to put her fish in when she cleaned her large tank. Unfortunately, Mayumi was to short to reach it.

Seeing her trouble, Hatori got it down for her. "Here."

Mayumi smiled a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. Sometimes I hate being short. Oh! That's right. Your things. It's um… Where did I put them? Now I remember! I put everything in your bag and then put it in the spare room. If you go down the hall there," she pointed to the only hallway in the house. "and go into the last room on the right it'll be on top of some boxes."

When Hatori entered the room he noticed that there were nothing but boxes in that room. Apparently they hadn't gotten to unpacking everything since they moved in a few months back. He found his stuff easily, but was amazed at seeing a lot of seahorse related items around the boxes labeled "Mayumi". He picked up his bbag and then left the room back toward the entrance.

"Bye, Mayumi, I-" Hatori stopped what he was saying when he realized Mayumi was asleep on the couch. The fish bowl was on a table, the fish in it, and Mayumi was laying on the couch, her arms wrapped around the large seahorse stuffed animal, an unopened book in her hand. She must have been very tired. I was then that Hatori did something very not Hatori-like. He walked to her, and gently kissed her forehead. It was then, that something very strange happened. Something that Hatori did not expect. Poof!

_/One day after meeting her, I did the one thing I don't believe I'll ever understand: I kissed her. I saw her asleep on the couch. A peaceful explression on her face and the next thing I knew I had moved her hair from her forehead and gently kissed her. That's when I found out about her curse./_

Poof!

A split second before the transformation, Mayumi's eyes flew wide open in fear. Her horror stricken eyes met the confused ones of Hatori's. She had transformed.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…didn't know how to tell you. The only chance I had, didn't work out. I barely knew you. How could I…trust you"

_/I never told her, but the words she said that day really hurt. I had not known her for a minute when she came to learn of my curse, and yet I trusted her. However, when I thought upon it I realized I would have done the same thing./_

_/It had been a little over a week since we met when my senses kicked in. I realized that if Akito ever found out about our relationship, as well as those between Aya and losan and the one between Shigure and Anishi our dream would shatter. The way I see it, it isn't a matter of if Akito finds out, it's a matter of when. That's why I thought it best we break up, rather then me having to erase her memories./_

"Mayumi, I think it would be best if this were our last meeting together," stated the cold stoic voice of Hatori, the man Mayumi had fallen in love with.

"What? You're not making much since Ha'ri"

"It would be best if we ended our relationship now."

"Why? Did I do something? Say something? Look, if it's about me constantly calling you a seahorse, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you! I just-"

"It's not that. It's not you at all. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Hurt? Hatori why would I be hurt when I'm with you? This past week I've had the best time of my life. I've had my three best friends who are healthy and happy, and I've had a wonderful boyfriend who doesn't care that I'm the Cancer, and who even shares a similar curse. Who can be someone I can love as well as one who could understand me and I him!"

"May, what's your worst fear? To lose your memories? To forget what has happened this past week? And to for your friends to lose their memories of this week?"

Mayumi's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's what will happen if our relationship doesn't end. I'll make the three of you forget everything that has happened."

_/Mayumi seemed to have other thoughts, however. She didn't seem to fear forgetting./_

"Hi, Hatori."

"May, why are you here?"

"I couldn't stop asking myself questions. A lot of them have to deal with you, so I figured I should come here to ask them."

"Questions?"

"Yeah. Since you made the threat to me about erasing my memory, I would assume that it is to you that this responsibility falls upon."

Seeing no way out of it, Hatori sat down and nodded. "Yes. It is my duty to erase the memories of those who come to know of our secret, and who Akito, the head of the house, deems unsuitable to know of our curse."

"Then, I wonder, why have our memories not been erased thus far?" Mayumi had assumed her unknowing habit of pacing while asking a series of questions. It was a habit she unknowingly picked up from being a lawyer.

"I was asked by Shigure not to say anything as he cared for Anishi. After a day I too, had no desire to tell Akito."

"But your mind has changed?"

Hatori was quiet for a moment. "No. I still don't want him to know."

"Then why?"

"I don't wish for Akito to figure it out."

"Neither Aya or Shigure seem to be worried."

"They've never been in this situation before either." The words had slipped out before Hatori knew what he was saying. He was just as surprised as Anishi as what he said.

"You have?"

Hatori stood up and walked to the open door so that he could look out at the small pond behind his office. "Yes. A while ago."

"What was her name?"

"Kana. She was my assistant for a while. We fell in love and then after some time, decided to get married, even after she found out about the curse she still loved me. She just laughed about it. We went to ask Akito's permission to marry, but he refused. Soon after I had to wipe Kana's memory."

Mayumi walked behind Hatori. "It's not fair, is it?" she asked as she rested her head and hands on his back, closing her eyes. "Ayame gets to live so carefree. Worrying about nothing and living life as it is thrown at him. Shigure lives with thoughts of the fun and laughs that will come, but not you. You have to live remembering all of the horrible parts of the past that everyone else was allowed to forget. at times you are even forced to make them forget what happened. Then, you are left, alone in a world of memories that has been forgotten by everyone around you."

Hatori was a bit confused. Yes, she had pretty much laid out everything correctly, but why? what point did she have.

"But even so, you do not hate them for being happy. You are happy for them. Even as you live in a lonely world of your own you are happy that they are happy, though a bit envious. sometimes you wish that you weren't alone, that someone else was with you, but then you scold yourself for ever wishing someone else shared your heavy burdens. No one should have to carry such burdens, but Hatori." She closed her eyes tighter. A sudden urge to cry was trying to take over, and it was heard in her voice. "You're not alone. You're not the only one who carries such heavy burdens. So please, don't try to push me away. If not for your the sake of yourself then for the sake of those you care about and who care about you in return. I don't..." Tears began to fall down Mayumi's cheeks. "I don't want... the only place that I can visit you... to be the cemetery."

Hatori turned around and gently lifted Mayumi's face. He then began to wipe away her tears.

"Tears don't fit you, May. You look much better with a smile. I'm a bit hungry. So, what do you say we go out for some lunch. Call it a... date."

Mayumi let out a soft chuckle and a smile as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "Alright. Let's go my little seahorse."

_/She knew exactly how I felt. She knew every thought that had crossed my mind since the day I was born regarding memories. She knew it, because she had thought it too./_

_/A few years passed by and our relationship was, dare I say it, normal. However, good things always had to be spoiled. Anishi and Shigure had been missing for two of those three years, and when they came back, things were ruined once more: Mayumi was in a car accident. I ran all the tests on her to make sure she was alright, and then I ran them again. I didn't want the results I was given, so I ran it yet a third time. I ran the tests five times total until I finally accepted what I saw./_

Just as she finished her story, Hatori came in with a strange look in his eyes. Mayumi's eyes slowly rose to his and seemed to widen.

"Um…could you all leave. Hatori and I need to talk alone," Mayumi said, though her eyes didn't leave Hatori.

Losan seemed hurt. "But, May-"

"Let's go guys," Losan said quietly.

"What? But Lo…"

"Let's go." She gently put an arm around Anishi and took her out. Shigure picked up his sleeping son and left. Ayame was last to leave and as he did he saw Hatori go up to Mayumi. Mayumi's eyes were spilling tears and Hatori's eyes began to form tears. He simply closed the door and left the two alone.

"Please tell me this is just a cruel joke, Ha'ari," Mayumi said quietly.

"I'm sorry May, but it's not. He's dead. I ran the test over and over, but every time it came out the same. Our child is dead. He won't ever be born."

_/The death of out unborn child was our hardest obstacle to overcome. At least that's what I thought. However, when this American named Mitch showed up things went downhill, and Mayumi left./_

"I think it would be best, if this be our last meeting."

"May-"

"It would be best… if we ended out relationship now."

"Why-"

"I don't want to see you hurt, Ha'ri."

"Hurt? May what are you saying?"

"You asked me a question that day that still rings in my ears…" she closed her eyes slowly

"What?"

"You were trying to protect me… Trying to save me from an unbearable pain. But I didn't listen… I always believed that in the end it would be worth it, because I would have had this time with you…"

"May-!"

"But what if I was wrong! I'm so scared, Ha'ri, and yet so certain that I'm doing the right thing."

"What-"

"It's my turn to protect you Ha'ri."

"May, just-!"

"I love you, but goodbye."

Then without a second thought. Without another word, Mayumi turned and ran. She left Ha'ri standing in the doorway shocked.

_/Now what? For the first time in my life I am truly at a loss of what to do. Do I just let her go?/_


	14. Sometimes You Simply Wake Up And Forget

**For the Love of the Mobudachi Trio**

**By: Tanokai**

A/N: I know that Chapter eleven seemed like I was cheating you all, but I felt like it was an important chapter. Maybe that's just me. Oh well. Either way I decided to get this chappie out quickly then so that I wouldn't make my loyal fans too angry with me. This has been a great story to work on and I'm glad it's been my biggest hit thus far. I never would have made it without you guys though, my loyal readers. Thanks for the reviews. It's because of them that I saw this fic through to the end, that and my three closest friends Anishi, Mayumi and Losan were all threatening me with lethal spoons if I didn't write this fic and let them know what happened to the three of them. I do apologize that the humor I started with did not strive throughout the story, but this is where my mind and fingers led me, and I'm pretty happy with it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: "Sometimes You Simply Wake Up And Forget"**

_/Now what? For the first time in my life I am truly at a loss of what to do. Do I just let her go?/_

"Some memories are just too hard to live with. Sometimes you just have to forget."

_/Are there really such things as memories best forgotten?/_

Hatori was standing in his office looking at the woman standing at the window. Her hair was a curly red, but as she began to speak her hair turned to brown and became straight. "When the snow melts, what does it become?"

Hatori was stunned by the question. "Water of course."

The woman turned around with a smile on her face. "Wrong! The correct answer is Spring!"

She laughed and opened her eyes to meet his.

In the next moment Hatori saw her eyes change from happy to sorrowful as he stared deeply into them, his eyes and mind stealing away their memories together even as his heart cried out. Each memory his mind took in from hers was like a snowflake upon his heart until his heart was covered in that cold snow.

-------------------------------------------------

Hatori felt himself surface into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again to shield them from the immense light, but he had seen a figure sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Good morning Hatori. I'm glad to see your awake."

I was a woman's voice. Soft and gentle. The warmth of her voice entered his ears and traveled through his body.

Hatori's voice was weak from days without use and sounded strange even to him. "Kana…"

The woman looked away. "Kana…" She spoke the name quietly. "You really did love her…didn't you?"

Hatori slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman beside his hospital bed. He saw her curly crimson hair pulled tightly back in a ponytail while a few stubborn strands insisted upon staying down to lightly frame her face.

"Mayumi."

The woman turned her head and faced him smiling. "Hey there Hatori. Feeling rested?"

Hatori attempted a smile but couldn't quite manage a convincing one as his eyes traveled from her beautiful face to focus upon her eyes and the deep sorrow behind them.

"What's wrong Mayumi?" Hatori forced himself to sit up. It wasn't difficult, except for his stiff joints caused by his sleeping for the past three days.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Ha'ar…Hatori. Did you have a nice dream as you slept?"

"Bits and pieces were nice."

"I see."

There was silence between the two of them.

"You know…" Mayumi seemed unsure of how to say what she wanted. "Dreams are funny things. Your mind spins these webs of visions. And…they seem so real at the time. You watch yourself do all these things, and you believe it all. Almost like memories, no?"

"Mayumi?"

"You sleep for hours at a time and it feels like you've lived days in your dreams sometimes. Sometimes you wake up and your unable to tell what is real and what is dream. But more times then not, you simply wake up and…forget."

"What's this all about, May? This isn't like you at all."

"You've heard about Mitch, from Aya and Shigure, no?"

"I have. Who is he exactly?"

"He's the head of our family. Mine, Losan's, and Ani's that is. He came here to Japan with Jared, the family doctor- as well as the Gemini-, for us."

"Why? I mean, he let you come live here, why does he want you back."

"He let us move here because Losan was offered a job. We were supposed to return home after Losan finished 'Mogeta.'"

"She finished that last year, though."

"That's why Mitch and Jared showed up. It's hard on Mitch when the members of the Zodiac are separate, as I'm sure it is on the head of your family too."

Hatori gave a slight nod.

"That's also why we have to leave."

"I see."

"And…" She placed her right hand against his left cheek.

He looked up to stare into her eyes.

"It's also why you must forget."

"But why Mayumi?"

"Mitch's word is law. As is Akito's, I'm sure."

"It's funny, isn't it? The way memories are a lot like dreams. You mind spins these webs of visions for you and you wonder if they are dream or memory. And like dreams…"

Hatori stared deeply into her eyes as he pupils dilated, taking in all of his memories of her.

"…sometimes you simply wake up…"

Her pupils contracted quickly to their normal size as Hatori fell back onto the bed into a deep sleep.

"… and forget." She closed her eyes for a moment the memories becoming like snowflakes covering her heart. Once again she was left alone in her world of memories. Her world of dreams.

She opened her eyes again and smiled at the sleeping form of Hatori. She stood and gently pulled the blankets over his sleeping for to keep him warm. She stared at his peaceful form and bent over him, her lips barely inches from his. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes closed. She felt the air pass through his lips in a rhythmic way and then smiled, pulling away. She stood up straight and smiled down at him.

"Hold on tight to those memories of Kana, because she's the only woman to have stolen you heart. Mayumi Takanashi was merely a dream you've forgotten about."

Mayumi then left the room with a sad smile.

--------------------------------------

"Where is our Waitress. If we don't hurry up and pay we'll miss our flight, " Anishi whined.

"Then why don't you two go get a cab while I wait to pay?" Mayumi suggested, a bit annoyed with Ani's whining.

"Ok!"

Losan and Anishi stood up and headed on out while Mayumi waited for the waitress to return.

The waitress came by not to long after and Mayumi paid so that she could fallow her friends. As she walked outside of the restaurant she noticed Ani and Lo passing three handsome men, but they didn't know them of course. They would have surely recognized the one man with his long white hair and yellow eyes.

As her two friends passed by the three men she smiled and fallowed them, passing the three herself. She took seven more steps before she stopped and turned around to look at them continuing to walk on.

"Without a second glance." Mayumi smiled to herself. "Just the way it should be."

"Come on, Mayumi! What are you staring at, we have to get going!"

Mayumi turned around to look at Anishi who was waving at her as she got into a taxi with Losan.

"Yes of course. Sorry about that."

Mayumi walked to the taxi and sat in the backseat with her two friends.

Hatori stopped and looked behind them, watching the girl with curly red hair get into the cab with her friends.

"Something wrong, Hatori?" Shigure asked as he looked at his friend.

"No. That woman's name sounded familiar."

"What name?"

"'Mayumi'."

"Mayumi? Never heard that name before. Aya?"

Ayame shook his head.

"Oh well. Doesn't really matter. Must have heard it in a dream."

A/N: So, What cha think? Review please and let me know! OMG I'm going to cry. I've loved working on this fic soooo much. I almost don't want to send in this last chapter because that means it will be over. I know I have other stories and that I have this new fic in my min that is begging me to write it, but still… This has been my biggest success. Before this fic I was happy getting five reviews for a fic. I remember how happy I was when I got twenty for this one when I first began. I was so happy I couldn't stop talking about it. Now I'm at Sixty-one as I send this one in. I hope to top this one someday, but even if I don't. I'm so happy to have gotten this far! Thank you everyone who has supported and threatened me through this story! And a special thanks to Ani, May and Lo for threatening me with spoons and other lethal school materials!


	15. Sequel

Now working on the sequel to _For the Love of the Mabudachi Trio. _Look for my story _True Love Never Forgets, right?_ Currently in progress now.


End file.
